This is the way I pray
by IceShadow
Summary: A little worship goes a long way. KamIbu PWP.


Pairing: Kam/Ibu

Disclaimor: Not mine.

_PWP written for the FudoCourts ficathon…inspired by the song Prayer from Disturbed…for whatever strange reason._

OooooooooooooO

The carpet was soft on his knees, cushioning the bony nubs as he knelt in front of Shinji, who looked down at him with those dark, glazed eyes. Eyes that held all the secrets he needed answers to, all the truths he separated from the lies and life everlasting behind the blinking blind of paper-thin flesh.

His lips pressed against clothed skin, drying them enough to cause his tongue to dart out to wet them again. Gracing kisses along thighs, worshiping with his lips that pressed against hardness hidden by fabric. Greedy fingers, needing to touch, unzipped and unbuttoned, peeling back and pushing out of the way anything that kept him from what he needed.

Sometimes he felt like he was going to cry, that choking feeling in the back of his throat and he just looked up and saw that pale skin and dark hair. All was well, as if those parted lips could heal him with their kiss and as far as he was concerned they could. Just one kiss, one breath, one life.

Kamio kissed Shinji's stomach, breathing warmth against the cool expanse of skin. Then tongue slid out and along the flesh, tracing downwards, dipping into the bellybutton, lapping at the hipbones and finally placing moist lips against the head of his lover's passion. Eyelids fluttered, closing the orbs he wanted to see, mouth parted leaving the cavity on display for a minute before perfect teeth bit down on the lower lip. Kamio's breathing was heavy, just touching his partner was enough to send him into palpitation's sometimes. The black haired boy didn't know how angelic he looked, like an idol just waiting to be given offerings to.

Letting his lips widen over the head, he slid down, taking each inch with sweet reverence, hands rubbing up and down the pale thighs he genuflected between. Shinji's stomach muscles bunched slightly, little creases appearing in the almost nonexistent belly as he hunched slightly, a gasp emitting from behind lips finally released from the teeth that had bound them.

His movements were slow, venerating each and every inch of the only object of his affection. Milking with each agonizingly measured wrap of lips and tongue. Fingers began a spider-like dance up the bared stomach, laying flat to rub over hardened nipples, coaxing more gasps and even the softest whimper from the black haired beauty. Shinji's legs trembled slightly, shoulders hunching more and Akira pulled back with one long, wet slide of his mouth.

Breath halted as it caught in Ibu's throat, his body on the verge of release and denied its need. Akira crawled onto the bed, in turn pushing the dark lovely onto his back, laying prostrate and ready for his real adoration. Those eyes opened again to look up, batting together like trapped butterflies against pale rice paper flesh. Kamio felt his insides coil, his arousal heightened, the boy beneath him his everything.

Unexpected hands reached to touch, remove the confining skin of fabric that was between him and the flesh he wanted to consume. Perfect, pale thighs parted, inviting Akira closer, offering himself to be entered and relieved, already throbbing and needy for the redhead. He let his hands fall on either side of him, palms facing up to the ceiling and open. Kamio's hands spoke of devotion and adoration as they prepared, stretched and slickened, making the other moan in maddening bliss.

Thighs tightened around Kamio's hips, pulling him closer, begging him to be nearer, as close as he could get. To swallow him alive, be inside and outside, everything to him, right now.

He didn't keep him waiting, wanting just as much as Shinji, needing that closeness to confirm and connect. Sliding inside it took his breath away and the movements left them speaking in tongues, rendered noises of passion and love.

Hands reached up to caress his face, pushing red hair that obscured his eye out of the way. The dark eyes that looked back at him were clear, staring into his with deep clarity that he only saw in moments like this. Kamio loved him, loved to see him like this, lucid and aware, knowing exactly what was going on and who he was. In silence he saw Shinji for what he was during all their other moments and loved him more for it. Every night it was a prayer, a hymn that awoke the reality and brought the world down to the pinpoint of only them, where Shinji could be full of emotion and life and Kamio could be the only one to see it.

The contractions around his own desire increased as those eyes closed and head flew back, body arching up and hands moving to cling to strong but thin shoulders. Akira supported the weight, listening to his name in his ear, said over and over again like a sutra. Release exploded through him, curling him around the other boy, name falling from his lips to mingle with the other voice, like an angelic choir.

Collapsing to the bed, they laid still, though their bodies jittered with afterglow. Shinji's head tilted to the side, eyes now murky and half open, hair sticking to pallid skin of cheek and chin. Akira smiled, visible eye crinkling as he turned on his side to push away the strands of silky black that clung to the slightly damp skin of Ibu's face.

Eyes closed again and a soft sigh of contentment left Shinji's mouth, the breath whispering across Kamio's hand as it stayed lying against the other boy's cheek. They didn't need the words that would normally be said, only that moment of silence before Shinji began to speak again and Akira reached his foot out to toe his stereo on. The thrum of music and the melodic words began to seep in and normalcy took hold as the two laid together, turning in for the night.


End file.
